


Aburrido

by lenayuri



Series: If wishes came true (SH gifts) [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lidia contra el aburrimiento de Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aburrido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> **EDITADO**. _Mundo Crayzer_ me pasó el dato de un precioso fanart que se asemeja a la escena aquí descrita; realmente yo no la había visto antes, o al menos no que recuerde... mmm. No sé el nombre del artista, pero por si las dudas se las comparto~ [Ah, qué maravillosa coincidencia (*-*)]  
>  [[Clic para ver la tira](http://goo.gl/06ZxLH)]

El sonido de las teclas de la laptop de John es el único sonido que se escucha en toda la habitación. Ni siquiera el sonido de la calle puede perturbar la paz y quietud de la tarde en el 221B y John se siente agradecido por ello.

—Aburrido— John suspira cuando se da cuenta de que su periodo de silencio ha terminado y sigue tecleando, a la espera del siguiente arrebato de Sherlock. El detective no lo defrauda pues ni un minuto después, su voz aterciopelada se hace escuchar —¡Aburrido!

John deja lo que está haciendo y levanta la vista para mirar al detective que actualmente se encuentra de cabeza en el sofá. Sus largas piernas apoyadas en la pared, mientras su cabeza cuelga haciendo que sus sedosos rizos casi toquen el suelo.

El médico sabe que se va a arrepentir de sus siguientes palabras, pero antes de poder detenerse, éstas salen sin su consentimiento —Por qué no miras la televisión, tal vez así ya no estés-

—Aburrido.

—Bueno, qué tal si revisas un caso antig-

—Aburrido.

—Llámale a Lestra-

—¡Aburrido!— el detective se pone de pie mientras exclama con exasperación, logrando que su batín vuele dramáticamente mientras se sienta en su sofá, de espaldas a John. Sube sus piernas y las abraza contra su pecho como un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta. John se muerde el labio para no reírse de la vista porque sabe que eso irritará aún más al detective y no quiere empeorar la situación.

—Entonces, qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock.

El detective hace un sonido de exasperación, diciéndole con ese simple gesto que John está siendo estúpido —Necesito algo que me estimule— dice mientras suelta sus piernas y se desparrama aún más en el sofá. Su elegancia olvidada a favor de su berrinche, uhm, aburrimiento —Necesito algo que le quite lo aburrido a esta vida, necesito-

John ignora su perorata y se levanta de su asiento. En silencio y con toda la calma del mundo, como si hiciera aquello a menudo, se coloca detrás del sofá de Sherlock, tomando su barbilla gentilmente entre su palma derecha, instándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás donde se encuentra con John.

Con los labios de John, específicamente.

John besa al detective quien aún se encuentra en shock; degusta el sabor a menta de su boca y muerde su labio inferior ligeramente. El beso pudo haber durado segundos o minutos dependiendo de a quien se le pregunte, pero John disfruta de la mirada anonadada que el detective le da cuando se separan. Sus dedos rozan con cariño su mejilla y se aleja con rumbo a la cocina. John siente sus mejillas calentarse ante lo que acaba de hacer pero no se arrepiente.

Nunca se arrepiente de nada de lo que hace con Sherlock.

—Haré un poco de té.

John mira de reojo para observar que las piernas de Sherlock una vez más se encuentran sobre el sofá, contra su pecho, y que su rostro está enterrado entre ellas. El médico sonríe mientras busca un par de galletas – las favoritas de Sherlock, cuando decide comer – porque sabe que ha apaciguado al detective al menos por un par de horas.

Al escuchar un ruido provenir de la dirección del detective, el cual se escucha _muy_ parecido a un gemido, John sonríe nuevamente. Lidiar con el aburrimiento de Sherlock nunca había sido tan divertido – al menos no desde que su relación había avanzado a algo más tras del regreso del detective.

John se acerca al detective mientras deja el juego de té en la mesita; se sienta en el posa-brazos y coloca su mano en la espalda de Sherlock con lo que éste responde dejando caer su peso contra el costado del médico. John sonríe como el tonto enamorado que es y mientras acaricia los rizos de Sherlock piensa en lo aburrida que sería su vida si nunca hubiese conocido al detective – John baja la mirada hacia el taciturno detective y se da cuenta, nuevamente, que no importa qué suceda o qué haga Sherlock, él nunca se iba a cansar de él.

Si el precio por estar con él es lidiar con sus excentricidades, lo haría con gusto una y otra vez simplemente por el hecho de que era Sherlock.

Sherlock y John.

John besa la cabeza de Sherlock sellando una vez más esa promesa que se hizo hace tiempo atrás.

Juntos, incluso durante el aburrimiento de Sherlock.  Juntos hasta su último aliento e incluso más allá de la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les dio diabetes? Sí, a mí también. Una enorme disculpa por mi aparente hiatus pero la vida real anda muy mandona últimamente; este fue un pequeño drabble que me está ayudando a salir del parcial bloqueo en el que caí desde diciembre y pues, espero que mejore. Ahora, ¿quién está emocionada(o) por el especial de navidad? (^ω^)/  
> Cuéntenme qué les pareció, ya saben que adoro leer sus comentarios~ *los pica con un palito*


End file.
